Personne ne comprend
by Ephemeria
Summary: Aujourd'hui à Poudlard,de nombreux élèves sont restés malgré l'année scolaire terminé.Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ne manqueraient pour rien au monde le mariage du Professeur le plus craint de toute l'histoire de Poudlard: Séverus Snape!
1. Personne ne comprend

**Note:** Je suis une débutante en ce qui concerne les fictions et les yaoi mais une fan depuis longtemps ^^. Surtout de Harry Potter, mais je n'ai pas lu les livres et mes connaissance sur le Survivant viens des films et des fictions que j'ai lu (pas les idées loin de moi l'idée de les voler, mais des infos sur les sort ou personnages... Donc si vous remarquiez une information personnelle inventée n'hésitez pas a me le dire, je n'aurais en aucun cas eu envie de vous les voler ^^.) Donc il se peut que certain caractere ou décors ne soit pas comme dans l'univers de J.K Rowling mais aprés tout nous sommes dans la fiction alors je me lance et je vous laisse découvrir mon premier récit.

**Résumé: La guerre est finie et c'est un jour spécial à Poudlard, Sévérus Snape se marie!**

**Couple: SS/HP**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M (je ne sais pas trop en faite mais pour plus de précaution je mets M)**

**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K Rowling!**

**Personne ne comprend.**

C'était un beau jour à Poudlard, le soleil brillait en cette fin de juin, les oiseaux étaient au rendez-vous, les élèves souriaient, riaient, profitaient de cette fin d'année et de cet nouvel ère qui commençait. En effet le plus grand de tout les mages noires avait été tué durant l'année par le jeune Harry Potter, dit le Sauveur.

_Deux regards qui s'accrochent, se défient, se lancent des mots silencieux avec de simple émeraudes et onyx. La guerre est pourtant finie. Personne ne comprend. Ils en ont l'habitude_

Mais il y avait aussi un heureux évènements qui mettait Poudlard en ébullition mis a part la fin des Buses et des Aspics. Oui, car savez-vous en cet fin de juin, un mariage était programmé. J'espère que vous êtes déjà assis (Ronald Weasley a bien faillit ne pas s'en remettre!) bref tout ça pour dire que Poudlard est heureux d'accueillir le mariage de Séverus Snape.

_Des corps qui se frôlent, prêt a un affrontement physique, les baguettes sont tombés depuis longtemps. Personnes ne les séparent, ils en ont l'habitude. Malgré ça, Personne ne comprend._

Les traiteurs ont envahis les cuisines et renvoyé nos pauvres elfes de maison ( une Hermione dans le coup?), les fleurs en tout genre arrivent par centaines. Oui c'est un évènement de taille ce mariage.

Les élèves commencent a faire leur bagages d'autres non, ils veulent assistés au mariage et ont demandé une permission de rester pour la première semaine de juillet, la plupart sont en 7ieme année, s'en est fini pour eux Poudlard, alors ils en profitent aussi pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec leur amis. Parce que la vie continue et avance.

_Ils ont desserrés les poings, ils leur aura fallut 6 ans pour y arriver, mais s'est fait maintenant. Et ces mains qui ont tué un hommes et celles qui ont créées et inventés de si nombreuses potions, caressent, honorent les corps. Il n'y a plus de bagarres, de sarcasmes, ou de mal qui soit criés, lancés a en faire mal au cœur. Personne ne comprend, ils en ont l'habitude._

La grande salle a été débarrassés de ces quatre grandes tables et a été remplacés par deux rangés de banc en bois foncé finement taillés, séparés par un tapis rouge où la marche nuptial aura lieu. C'est ici que se passera la cérémonie.

_Les mains ont mal de ne pouvoir touchés plus, alors elles déshabillent lentement comme pour savouré chaque nouvelle parcelles de peau découverte. Ces mains aiment les corps qu'elles découvrent. Eux aussi, ils aiment. C'est comme a une première fois, comme à leur première fois, ils effeuillent doucement, lentement comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ils ont mal quand ils pensent ça. Personne ne comprend._

On commence a voir les personnes du ministère arrivés accompagné de haut dignitaire étrangers qui ont aidés a la reconstruction économique et matérielle de l'Angleterre après le passage de Voldemort, il y a les français, espagnols et aussi la Russie, oui c'est elle qui a aidés le plus, les sorciers lui doivent beaucoup. Les dettes font souvent mal. Les élèves aussi arrivent, ils se sont recouvert de leur plus belles robes, paradant dans les couloirs, les garçons profitant de cette euphorie pour dragué les belles de leurs cœurs.

_Il l'embrasse avec délicatesse, avec amour, comme avant la bataille final, il essaye de lui transmettre par ce baiser un peu de courage qu'il ne possède pas. Il est lâche, c'est un serpentard. Alors, il lui vole de son courage dans ses caresses, c'est un griffondors, mais le lui rend par ses baisers de peur qu'il s'effondre. Il est lâche mais pas voleur, quoique, il lui a bien volé son cœur. Les virilités tendus se touchent enfin, se permettent de se frôler, les déhanchements se font plus rapide, plus violent. Ils ne se contrôlent plus, ils sont perdus dans le plaisir. De toute façon leur amour est trop fort pour qu'ils restent sain d'esprit. Et ça, Personne ne comprend._

Les invités sont tous assis sur les magnifiques bancs, les grands dignitaires et célébrités sont assis dans les premiers rangs, les élèves et certains parents sont sur ceux qui suivent. Albus Dumbuldore est légèrement en retrait derrière l'arche. Il va dirigés la cérémonie. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus sont ternes et fatigués, il a vécu la guerre, mais il est présent et dirigeras cette cérémonie. Son protégés, collègue, agent double est a ses cotés. Il garde son masque de froideur,observe le vieux directeur. La double porte de la grande salle s'ouvre et tout le monde se lève et se tourne pour regarder l'entrée.

_Enfin, ils sont sur le lit, le jeune homme brun soupire de contentement quand il sent son partenaire commencé à le préparer. Mais il se ravise et grogne, son amant a commencé la torture. Séverus va trop lentement et il le sait, son griffon est frustré. Mais ils en profitent. Ils s'aiment. Harry pleure, le plaisir est trop fort, il a commencé a le pénétré. Alors il crie leur amour, leur amour trop grand, trop puissant, indestructible, oui, ils s'aiment. Ils se le disent, se le pleurent, oui ,c'est trop. Personne ne comprend._

La marche nuptial s'est terminé il y a un moment. Les vœux ont commencé, les premiers ont été accepté, la grande salle est silencieuse, ce qui est une première pour cette salle, d'habitude si rempli du brouhaha des élèves. Cela donnerais presque un air terrifiant a cette salle vide de ses bruits. Albus a du mal a continuer son texte, sa voix est bloqué dans sa gorge noué, il prononce alors les mots fatidique qui lie les vies.

« Séverus Snape voulez vous prendre pour époux Katrina Petrov ici présente? »

_Ils ont joui, ensemble, Séverus serre son amant, son amour dans ses bras. Il a mal, lui aussi, ensemble. Leur corps s'alourdissent, ils s'endorment, ensemble. Les songes remplissent vite leurs esprit endormis.__« Monsieur Snape, il n'y a rien a redire, le magenmagot l'a décidé ainsi; vous épouserez la fille du ministre russe, la Russie nous a relevé après cette guerre mais le ministre russe demande en échange a ce que sa fille soit mariés a homme de haut rang anglais. Les Snape sont une très vieille famille de sorciers, de plus vous êtes un héros, Albus Dumbuldore ne cesse de le clamer haut et fort depuis la fin de la guerre. Souris narquoisement le Ministre anglais. Oh, Monsieur Petrov ainsi que sa fille ont déjà accepté l'union, le mariage aura lieu le 30 juin. » . Ils se réveillent, ensemble. Oui, les dettes font souvent mal, très. Son ange pleure a nouveau, mais ce n'est plus de plaisirs. Personne ne comprend._

«Je le veux.»

Au premier rang un sanglot éclate, le survivant a craqué. Séverus sert son poing, il sent le métal froid de son alliance s'enfoncer dans sa paume. Il a envie de vomir. Il ne lui a pas insuffler assez de courage. Ils tremblent, leurs cœur saignent et se déchirent, ensemble, une dernière fois. Les yeux bleu si profond d'Albus s'éteignent, il n'y a plus d'étincelles. Trop tard.

_Personnes n'a compris._

***Fin***

**Note: ...Bon, a vous de jouez et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, tout commentaire son accepté! ^^**

**_Ephéméria_**


	2. Réponses aux reviews!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Soit je ne suis pas très doué, (ce qui est tout a fait possible), soit c'est la bonne marche a suivre pour répondre aux reviewers qui n'ont pas de petite bulles dans leurs messages pour que je les remercie!

Alors je commencerais par :

**Flo: **Première review de mon petit one-shot ^^ ! Merci beaucoup!

**Cosmoattitude: **je réfléchis justement a un plan machiavélique pour assassiner Katrina Petrov, je te tiens au courant!! (Si tu a une quelconque suggestion quand à la façon de la torturer n'hésite pas, je suis toute ouïe! ^^)

**DamedePique: **Extrêmement heureuse que l'effet de surprise marche autant!! Comme beaucoup, la happy end est réclamé ^^ alors je vois ce que je peux faire. Cosmoattitude a proposé l'assassinat de Katrina, je penserai au divorce… moins sanglant … ^^ Merci pour ta review!!!

**ElamRogue: **De toute façon qu'est-ce que ne sait pas Albus quoique dans ma tète, je le vois comprendre avant les autres mais assez tard! Donc on peut dire que même notre bon vieux dirlo se fait vieux et n'a pas su assez bien manipuler les gens a temps pour éviter ce mariage :s

**Asham**: Merci pour ta review!! Ça fait toujours plaisir un petit mot!! Merci encore! Bisous.


End file.
